


Stay With Me

by anderred



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t do this alone."</p><p>“That’s where we make a difference,” Blaine begins with a smile, instantly calming Sebastian’s thoughts and fears. “He won’t be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Based on last night's episode of The Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to. Nothing too special here, I'm afraid. Just wanted Nightbird to witness The Flash's near death.

“Jay said he couldn’t defeat Zoom on his own. And he may not seem to admit it, but I can tell that Harry experienced the same fate,” Caitlin continues, circling around Sebastian where he sits thinking in his chair, letting her words echo around the lab along with the clack of her heels. “You can’t rush into this, Sebastian. It’s too dangerous.”

Cisco has stopped slurping down his order of a Big Belly Burger shake enough to nod in agreement, standing next to Caitlin as they both stare down at their friend. “We just need more time, man. If we could do some more research—”

“That’s just _it_ ,” Sebastian finally interrupts, getting on his feet with a frustrated scowl. “We _don’t_ have time. Don’t you get it? Zoom will keep sending metahumans here to try and kill me. He won’t stop until I’m dead. You saw what happened with Santana’s boss, with Hunter’s girlfriend, and the others of lives that have died because of Zoom. Because of _me_.” His throat feels too dry, his words too thick when he remembers the faces of those dead bodies he had to witness, the look of hurt and anguish on his friends’ faces over the people they have lost. “I can’t let another person die. Not anymore.”

Caitlin and Cisco have gone silent, exchanging defeated yet worried glances; but neither of them are on The Flash’s team if not for their persistence. “I know it’s been tough,” Caitlin soothes, taking a step closer to reach a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, feeling her heart break a little at the feel of slight tremors racking his body under her fingertips. “But if you rush into this, you’ll die too. And we can’t let that happen.”

Sebastian closes his eyes with a slow exhale, crossing his arms in defense but he knows she’s right. He’s been too eager to put a stop to this, been too afraid of who Zoom’s next target would be. He’s tired of looking over his shoulder, doing a headcount of his friends to make sure they’re all still alive.

“You can’t do this alone,” she adds, squeezing him back to reality. Sebastian looks up to offer another attempt at retaliation when a figure appears behind Cisco, honey coloured eyes meeting his from across the room.

“That’s where we make a difference,” Blaine begins with a smile, instantly calming Sebastian’s thoughts and fears. “He won’t be alone.”

-

“You’re joking.” Sebastian shakes his head, sending a fierce glare at his boyfriend.

“I’m really not.”

“You can’t be serious, Blaine,” he berates as he paces across the white marble floor. “You think I’m going to let you fight Zoom with me?”

Blaine frowns. “Five minutes ago you were trying to convince everyone that you can defeat Zoom _on your own_. How do you get to do that but not accept my help?”

“Because Zoom is after _me_!” Sebastian throws his arms in the air, shooting a glare towards Cisco when he reappears carrying Nightbird’s cape. “Put that back in his case, Cisco.”

Cisco takes a nervous step back when Blaine stops him with a look of his own. “No, bring it to me, Cisco.”

“ _Blaine._ ”

“ _Sebastian._ ”

Caitlin rubs her temples with a sigh. It often gives her a migraine dealing with not only one, but two superheroes that have to act like an old married couple. “Guys—”

“I’m not letting you get caught in the middle of this, Blaine.”

“And you think I’ll be fine sitting here and watching you take on Zoom by yourself?”

“Guys—” Caitlin gets cut off again when Sebastian starts yelling about how he cares too much about Blaine to let him join, and again when Blaine answers with calling out his boyfriend’s hypocrisy while Cisco continues to walk back and forth in the same spot.

“Guys!” She finally shouts, halting the argument in front of her. “Can you two please stop—”

A red alert begins beeping on the computer, Cisco and Caitlin already typing to track it down within seconds. “He’s here.”

The air is suddenly tense, but neither Sebastian nor Blaine waste any time in donning their suites. “Where is he?” Sebastian flashes back towards the desk in a blink of an eye, clad in head to toe red leather. Blaine is right next to him throwing the cape over his shoulders and securing it in place.

“Up on the roof.”

But before Sebastian can take a step forward, a hand around his arm stops him. The one person who can slow him down. “I’m going with you, Sebastian.”

“Blaine—”

But even before they started to argue earlier, Sebastian knew it was a lost cause. If the roles were reversed and Blaine was the one with the arch nemesis looking to track him down, The Flash would be by his side without a second thought.

“I’m not asking,” Blaine tells him, the warmth of his fingers seeping through the leather gloves of Nightbird’s costume as he grips his boyfriend tighter, closer, grounding him before everything would change. And before Sebastian could answer, convince him one last time with a feeble attempt, Blaine is on the tips of his boots, catching Sebastian’s lips against his own to cut off the rest of their argument. He’s pleased to feel the other relax under his touch, even sharing a ghostly smile before it’s over too soon.

In a whirlwind, Blaine finds himself on the roof and on his feet next to The Flash—masks in place while his cape dances in the wind, following his boyfriend’s gaze in the middle of the dark, secluded area.

A quiet gasp leaves his lips without warning.

“ _Flash_.” Zoom’s voice is heavy and terrifying, the kind that pierces through your skin and haunts your nights. Blaine has to stop himself from reaching out and holding Sebastian’s hand. They’ve been out fighting metas for over two years, have been through hell and back after the particle accelerator exploded that changed their lives forever. But this— _thing_ is nothing he has ever seen before. Jay was right. Zoom should not be underestimated.

“Sebastian,” Nightbird’s voice comes out as a whisper, though they both stand their guard and remain ready and light on their feet. “We can’t fight that thing.” Blaine knows how to asses their opponent better than his boyfriend ever could in the past. Even with people, in general. Sebastian is faster, relentless, and often much more fearless than Blaine could ever be, on and off the battlefield. But Blaine has always been more rational, takes his time to study their opponents’ strengths and weaknesses—and looking at this _thing_ , he doesn’t need any more proof and information to know that this isn’t a mere metahuman they could outrun, outfly, let alone defeat. “It’s a monster.”

“Blaine, you should go.” Nightbird turns in time to see The Flash disappear and reappear, away from Blaine and closer to Zoom. He hates it when Sebastian chooses to stubbornly ignore him.

The Flash disappears again, but this time to circle around the building in lightning speed, Cisco and Caitlin’s worried chatter sounding through his earpiece.

Sebastian isn’t scared.

Somehow, that just double Blaine’s fears.

 _“Ohh, he’s gonna thunderbolt him!”_ Cisco chirps in his ear. Blaine nods before springing into action and flying through the night with his wings stretching out from his cape, screeching loud enough to distract Zoom while shooting ninja stars at him. But it’s all useless, Zoom’s too fast, all his attacks getting caught just in time and getting crushed in his fist.

Caitlin lets out a surprised breath. _“Zoom cannot be human.”_

Blaine steadies himself when he lands back on the ground, the strength of The Flash’s speed whipping against his skin while his eyes remain glued to Zoom, watching the sparks of blue electricity emitting from his suit.

The Flash is suddenly by his side without warning, though Blaine is more than used to that by now, and watches with high piercing quality (that came with his powers) the way Sebastian hurls a bolt of lighting towards Zoom. A surge of pride rushes through him with a wide grin.

But it slips away when Zoom effortlessly catches the lighting and redirects it towards _him_. The golden bolt rushes towards Blaine, and he barely has time to catch his breath and move away, rooted on the spot, when he hears the distinct sound of his name being called and a body clad in red suddenly blocking his line of vision as Sebastian takes the hit. The lightning collides right into Sebastian’s chest that sends him hurling backwards until he hits a pole, his body collapsing towards the ground.

“Flash!” Nightbird rushes next to him, helping Sebastian up and relieved to see him scarcely unharmed.

_“Run, Sebastian. Fly out of there, Blaine!”_

But before Blaine could even speak up, Sebastian is replying with a no. He reaches for the serum hidden in his boot, pushing Blaine gently behind him as he approaches Zoom again. “I want to see if Wells’ speed dampening serum works.”

“Sebastian.” Blaine warns, unable to look away as The Flash straightens himself up, unafraid and ready to keep going.

“If you ever try to hurt him again, lightning is not the only thing I will throw at you,” The Flash threatens, and Blaine would appreciate it if he isn’t too concerned about their wellbeing in this monster’s presence. “What do you want from me?”

Zoom’s black eyes meet Sebastian’s. “Everything.”

“You wanna be me? Is that it?”

“Sebastian—” Blaine needs his boyfriend to shut up. He needs them to leave. He needs them away from Zoom as much as possible.

“You wanna be a hero?” The Flash asks cockily, arms up in the air in invitation.

“Heroes die.”

 _No_.

He can practically hear the smirk in Sebastian’s voice, “Only if you can catch them.”

Two bolts of speed, yellow and blue, race up the side of the STAR labs building, Blaine looking up as his heart hammers against the walls of his ribcage. The sound of Caitlin and Cisco’s voices have resulted into background noise in his ear as explanations of Sebastian’s plan involving velocity take over their conversation. But he can barely listen. He can barely move. Sebastian’s safety the only thing in his mind.

But the plan fails when they both fall back on the ground and Sebastian’s name dies in Blaine’s throat as he’s forced to watch Zoom throw punches against The Flash’s face, against every part of him that ignites pain and for blood to gush out of The Flash’s mouth.

The distinct sound of Sebastian’s spine crunching nearly sends Nightbird to his knees. “ _Stop!_ ”

He’s about to fly towards them when Zoom raises a hand in the air, ready to stab The Flash through Sebastian’s heart when Wells grabs his arm to stop him, a gun pointed towards the duo and firing the serum towards Zoom.

But it gets caught right in time. Nightbird and Wells are paralyzed on the spot.

“Never forget,” Zoom’s rough voice booms across the dark night. “ _I_ am the fastest man alive.” He digs the serum against The Flash’s chest, Sebastian’s body arching as he screams in pain.

“ _Sebastian!”_ Nightbird screeches, the fabric of his mask catching his tears.

 _“He’s killing him!”_ Caitlin cries as Cisco chokes out a worried _“Sebastian.”_

Blaine’s head begins to pound, his heart in his throat as he watches Zoom carry The Flash’s unconscious body through the city without any difficulty.

He’s powerless to save the love of his life afterall.

-

Streaks of blue and red flashes in front of the team just as soon as Blaine removes his mask, his cheeks wet while his eyes are rimmed red.

“Sebastian!” He’s unable to look anywhere but his boyfriend’s body being dragged across the floor, Zoom’s hand locked around his neck.

“You all thought you could defeat me?” Zoom’s eyes pierce through Blaine’s as he slowly peels off The Flash’s mask, forcing out several quiet gasps from everyone in the room when they finally gets a good look at their hero’s face painted in cuts and blood. “With this?”

Zoom lifts The Flash’s body up by his neck, choking Sebastian awake as he heaves out the breath getting knocked out of him.

“ _Stop!”_ Blaine cries out, taking a step forward but Caitlin holds him back, her fingers shaking along with his entire body. He screeches without warning when Zoom stabs Sebastian with a finger, watching the man he loves wheezing while his eyes widen in pain.

“Goodbye, Flash,” Zoom announces, raising Sebastian up higher in the air. “You too weren’t fast enough—”

Blaine’s body moves on its own accord as he reaches for Wells’ gun and shoots Zoom in the back with the serum, vision as sharp as it has ever been even through the blur of his tears as Zoom begins to roar and sends Sebastian’s body tumbling to the ground. Zoom collapses next to him, but it only takes a second of recovery before he rushes out of the room in a flash.

Blaine pays no attention to Wells running after it, his legs carrying him across the lab and falling on his knees next to Sebastian’s helpless body sprawled on the floor. “Stay with me.” He beats Caitlin and presses his hands in practiced movement, desperately reviving his boyfriend back to life. “Stay with me, Sebastian. Stay with me,” he begs as tears stain the red suit. “Stay with me. _Please. Stay with me._ ”

 


End file.
